degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 14C - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 14C: Drew Torres Imogen Moreno Mike Dallas Clare Edwards Jenna Middleton Connor DeLaurier Dave Turner Becky Baker Luke Baker Tristan Milligan Maya Matlin Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Oliver Dean '1427/1428. Young and Beautiful -' Zoe intentionally starts drama in order to gain publicity, leaving Dave conflicted; Zoe grows jealous of Dave’s status on West Drive, prompting her pyromania to flare up again. Zig’s revenge schemes against Ms. Rockcliff go to Simpson when he tries to expose Rockcliff’s racism. Frankie and Suzie take on reviving The Anti-grapevine; Tristan and his riches become their first story. '1429/1430. Baby One More Time -' Clare goes through her final physiotherapy sessions, however she pushes herself to walk out of the wheelchair in order to prove to Columbia that she’s strong, especially after beating cancer and Asher this past year. Connor grows paranoid that MIT will take back his acceptance if they find out that he hacked into his grades. Maya gets her first parttime job at a frozen yogurt shop, however her ego and thinking she’s better than the job get the best of her. '1431/1432. Somebody that I Used to Know -' Luke realizes that his girlfriend isn’t the sweet girl she seems to be when he finds himself in an emotionally and verbally abusive relationship and is too scared to come forward. Dallas decides to move with Vanessa and Rock to Ottawa in order to establish a family. Oliver grows jealous of Tristan and Miles’ friendship, especially when Oliver feels like he’s responsible for Tristan’s safety after the rape; this leads to a physical fight. '1433/1434. Clocks -' Becky feels indifferent about Dallas leaving, especially after they just got into a relationship; she uses graffiti as an outlet; she draws a mural of Adam in the end. Jenna receives a record deal after going viral online, however she keeps this from Connor when he believes she’ll be living in Massachusetts with him and Alli. Imogen is discouraged about university after hearing Sammie’s opinions on it; she plans on changing his mind; they break up in the end. '1435/1436. Golddigger -' Tristan becomes spoiled with his money, especially when he is mugged. Dave decides to end his relationship with Zoe when she becomes too high strung; her attention-seeking behaviour becomes a problem. Clare, recovered and on her way to the rest of her life, realizes how serious Drew’s depression has become, especially when he takes unprescribed antidepressants. '1437/1438. Express Yourself -' It’s prom night for the seniors. Becky and Dallas don’t get along, especially when she reveals that she knows he’s leaving to Ottawa to be with Vanessa; she vandalizes his car. Clare agrees to be Dave’s promdate, however he believes that she’s just as high strung as Zoe when she uses her cancer, sexual harassment and injuries for prom queen votes. Imogen decides to cheer Drew up at prom when they go together, however he goes off, and is later found to have overdosed from the antidepressants. Connor and Jenna help Luke end things with Shelley. The sophomores attend a rock concert. Winston sees a whole new darker side to Grace. Brooke fears her hearing may become an issue at the concert; she later spends time alone with Miles outside when the venue is too loud, leading to feelings developing. Zig, Tristan and Sammie bond; they insist that Sammie go to Imogen’s prom and patch things up with her. Maya and Zoe get white girl wasted. Episodes 1439/1440 will be the graduation special, and since Jay is in it, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Originals reunion! Most of the original cast will be in it, including Darcy (since Clare's graduating), Emma & Spinner, and much more. Category:Blog posts